Merry Christmas
by FlyingFleshEater
Summary: Heero and Duo's Christmas together. 1x2. Don't read it if you don't like it. I wrote this in the seventh grade or something. It really sucked so I took it down and fixed it up a little. It still pretty much blows, but some folks liked it so here it is.


**Title: Marry Christmas**

**Rating: G**

**Summary: Duo and Heero**

_thoughts_

"talking"

OO

Duo sat by the fire in the living room waiting for Heero's return. Heero was a field agent for Preventers now, so it wasn't that strange for him to be home late. Except, today was Christmas Eve and in just twenty-eight minutes it would be Christmas Heero knew how important this day was for Duo.

For the past three years since the war was over and they had been living together, Duo insisted that Heero spent Christmas Eve and Christmas with him. Heero hardly seemed to mind, and every year he would give a special present to Duo.

The first year he kissed Duo. The second year he told Duo that he loved him. Of course Duo had been telling Heero how he felt for the past year, but Heero hadn't been able to say it till then. It wasn't in his nature to be open with his feelings. The present had been highly special just because Duo knew it must have made Heero incredibly uncomfortable Just this past year they had made love for the first time, and needless to say, Duo was happier than a squirrel with an acorn. And, quite frankly, he couldn't see how it could get any better, but knowing Heero it could.

Duo had hid Heero's present in the laundry room. Heero never went in there, so that wouldn't be a problem; he just hoped that it would be quiet until tomorrow morning.

Fifteen minutes until Christmas. Heero, where are you?

As if to answer his question, there was a crunch of gravel as Heero's car pulled into their circle drive. Duo got up and ran to the entrance hall just as Heero opened the door. Duo flung himself on his Japanese lover and kissed him passionately.

"You're late." Duo growled, pulling him out of his coat and kissing him again.

"I'm sorry, koi. I had to finish up at work." Heero said, toeing off his shoes. He pulled Duo back into a kiss. Picking Duo up, he carried him into the living room and laid him down on the couch.

"I love you." Duo said pulling Heero on top of him and kissing him again.

"I love you, too." Heero replied, rolling over so that Duo was on top of him.

Duo snuggled into Heero's chest and breathed in his scent. Hee-chan smells so good. Like leather and peppermint. Duo thought with a smile.

Heero looked at his watch. eight minutes Heero said to himself. He wrapped his arms around Duo a little tighter.

"What would I do without you?" Heero asked, kissing the top of Duo's head lightly.

"You'd go crazy from boredom." was Duo's slightly muffled reply.

Heero wiggled his hips slightly. Duo let out a small moan, "Hee-chan that's not funny."

"I'm just trying to get in my pocket." he said, slight amusement tingeing his voice.

"Why? What's in your pocket?" Duo sat up slightly to look at Heero.

"You'll just have to wait five more minutes to find out." Heero said rubbing his nose on Duo's.

Duo let out a mock frustrated sigh and got comfortable on Heero's chest again. They sat like that for awhile, just staring at the flames in the fire place.

Heero looked at the clock above the mantle.11:58. Time to decide fate.

"Roll over." Heero whispered in his lover's ear.

"Why?" Duo asked.

"Just do it."

Duo sighed and rolled over so that his back was to Heero's chest. Heero was holding a little white cardboard box. "I have a question." Heero said in Duo's ear.2

Duo looked over his shoulder into Heero's eyes, "What?" he asked.

Heero opened the white box and took out a smaller black velvet box. He opened it to reveal a golden ring. "Duo Maxwell, will you marry me?" Heero asked just as the clock struck midnight. Duo stayed shock still for a few seconds staring at the ring, and then suddenly Heero was on the floor under an incredibly happy Duo Maxwell. Though a hug from Duo was a good sign, Heero did require air to function normally." Duo, can't breathe." The hold around his throat relaxed somewhat."Is this a 'Yes'?" Heero asked. Duo nodded, not trusting his voice.

After Duo had calmed down a little, Heero suggested they get back on the couch. Duo didn't let go of Heero for half a hour. Heero was dozing off when he heard a whimper. He looked down at Duo, but Duo was looking around to see where the noise was coming from. The sound came again from the direction of the laundry room. Heero stood up and walked over to the laundry room. Duo just sat on the couch waiting for Heero's reaction. About two minutes later Heero walked in holding a small puppy by the scruff of its neck.

"What's this, Duo?" Heero asked holding the puppy up higher.

"Uh..."

"Duo?"

"Um, Merry Christmas?"


End file.
